Dean's night out!
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This is a story/poem. Dean is grounded and taking care of Sam while John is on a hunt. He sneaks out to go see a girl and when he comes home John is there. Warning Corporal punishment.


This is my first story/poem and I hope you enjoy reading it (if you do let me know).

I really enjoyed writing it.

I don't own any supernatural characters.

Main characters: Dean(17), Sam(13), John

Warning: does contain parental spanking

A special shout out and thank you to Truman's Shell for helping me with mistakes and encouraging me to post this.

**Dean's night out:**

I had so much fun with Amy sue, I couldn't believe my night.

But as I turned the corner by the motel I saw a horrible sight.

In front of the room we were in, number one fifty one.

I saw my father's big black truck sitting in the morning sun.

My once joyful heart sunk and the hair on the back of my neck stood.

I knew the punishment I would receive would be anything but good.

I tried to think of a story that my dad just might believe.

But, knowing there would be none, I really just wanted to leave.

But to my utter dismay my Impala has a very distinctive sound.

And I know my dad heard it so I can't just turn the car around.

The Impala is my baby and I really love that car.

But when my dad takes away the keys I really can't go too far.

I know I am in a whole lot of trouble as I pull out the room key.

Only to find my dad standing there holding the door for me.

The look he gave me lets me know I'm lucky I'm still standing.

And in no uncertain terms I know that soon it's my ass to me he'll be handing.

He moves aside to let me walk inside the room.

I feel like a little child walking to his pending doom.

As I move to pass him, I try to hurry and turn my back.

But he grabs my arm and turns me and gives me one hell of a smack.

If that is any indication of what I can expect from him.

The prospect of my sitting anytime soon is very very slim.

That one swat brings unshed tears to my eyes.

But I put on my mask and hide under my disguise.

Once in the room, I am surprised to see Sammy isn't around.

I stand at attention, arms by my side and try not to make a sound.

Dad walks around me looking and asks if I'm alright.

"I'm fine" I say. "Hunt go okay? Didn't expect you til tonight!"

"The hunt was fine, Bobby and I killed that old skin walker.

You have a lot of explaining to do so stop trying to be a sweet talker."

"Dad was Sammy here when you came in? I gave him orders not to leave."

I am so worried about the answer and I feel as I am about to heave.

"He was asleep when we got here so Bobby got him awake."

I was so relieved I didn't realize that I had started to shake.

"Bobby and Sam left to go eat so we could talk alone.

They will come back to the room when I decide to phone."

With one look into his steely eyes he puts me back in my place.

He bends down so he could look me right in the face.

"Head up, shoulders back, eyes front soldier, now I expect you to REPORT!"

Oh shit, I thought but all my brain could think was ABORT, ABORT, ABORT!

Dad went on to say, "Tell me everything and do not attempt to tell a lie!

And when you're done explaining what you better tell me why!"

"M' sorry Sir we were staying here and doing as you directed.

But Amy Sue called stating that she was feeling abandoned and neglected.

I told her I was grounded and that I couldn't come out to roam."

Then she asked "Well, when is your daddy due to come home?

Because, my parents won't be here until Saturday night.

And I am alone and something just doesn't seem right.

I think I heard a noise, I 'm scared I must confess."

Dad, what was I to do there was a damsel in distress?

Sam tried to stop me but I just wasn't thinking too clear.

I just heard Amy Sue's voice as she started to tear.

"Give me thirty minutes" I said into the phone.

Sam shook his head and he started to groan.

"Don't do it Dean dad will hand you your ass."

"Shut it" I said "I don't want to hear none of your sass."

"I swear to God Dean, if I get a spanking too…"

"You won't, I say, "I'm the one that's leaving you."

So I told Sam "Check the salt lines I'll see you sometime in the morning.

I'll bust your ass if you leave the room, this is your only warning!

Do you understand that what I've said is a direct order Sam?"

"Dean, I'll be fine! It's your butt that will feel dad's hand slam!"

"So, there is my story and sir, you can see I really had no choice."

"Enough bullshit Dean!" I heard him say in a low deep booming voice.

"Dad it was all me, please tell me Sammy's off the hook!"

He glared at me, he didn't blink, he just gave me the look.

"If Sam is in trouble, it is just between him and me, not you.

Think of yourself, cause as I see it you've already bit off more than you can chew!"

"Yes sir" I say as I look down at the dirty ugly stained floor.

An eerie feeling comes over me and I know I been here many times before.

I hear a loud booming crack and dad yell, "Dean are you even listening?"

As the sting sets in, I can feel the tears behind my eyes glistening.

"I am too angry right now to deal with your disobedient acts.

But when I get back you can be sure you will feel many whacks.

Get your nose in the corner til I get back, but remember I love you son.

I am too mad. I need to let off steam, I'll be back after I run."

At seventeen you would think that I would remember dad finds out all.

But instead of welcoming him back, I get to stare at this ugly wall.

I am so bored. My mind wanders and I think of Amy Sue.

Then I hear dad {oh shit} "Okay son you know what to do!"

I close my eyes when I hear his voice and say a little prayer.

"Drop em both, bend over the back and grab the seat of the chair."

I let out a breath, as I slowly walk over to dad to comply.

I hold up my head and vow to myself, that I'm not going to cry.

As slow as I can, I reach to my waist to unzip and then to unsnap.

I chance a quick look up, my heart skips a beat as I see him grab the strap.

"I'm 17 now dad. That's too old to be spanked especially on the bare."

"17 you say wow! Let me think, Oh yeah, I just don't care.

I am sorry Dean but nothing can change the fact that you are my son.

Disobedience will get you it bare no matter if you are 17 or 31."

As I got in position, I held my breath and looked down at the chair seat.

My dad stepped up but his hand on my back and my ass he got ready to beat.

I let out a gasp when the first swat's sting was registered in my brain.

Ow did I cry, deep down inside as the sting turned in to great pain.

It was beginning to hurt and I started to squirm, as my dad increased his force.

In my mind I tried to hide, my tears they did come but I tried to ignore the source.

"Okay Dean can you tell me why you are getting this spanking?"

Is he kidding, how can I talk without crying? My mind was just a blanking!

"I left Sammy alone while grounded to go see a girl, knowing I was not allowed."

"M' sorry I disobeyed a direct order," I cried with my head lowly bowed.

"Dean, I have a dangerous job but I save lives and I need to count on you when I am away.

You left Sammy alone and we both know Yellow eyes has plans for him someday."

"Sorry to do this son, but you left me no choice, with the strap you will get 17.

This will sting a great deal and I know you will feel that I am being too damn mean."

"No sir I won't" I said as I started to sob.

"Watching Sammy is my most important Job!"

"Dad your job is important, saving people a must.

How can you go if in me you can't trust?"

"My actions could have gotten Sammy killed.

I won't fight the licks, I hope your trust I can rebuild."

"Okay son let's get this over and done

Cause I know neither of us find this to be fun."

I cried from lick one until the end of my strapping

When Bobby and Sammy got back I was on the bed napping.

Dad did hold me and comfort me until I stopped crying.

Then I showered but still felt like my ass was a frying.

After a while, Dad and Bobby left to go grab some food

Sam walked around the motel and started to brood.

"What's wrong Sammy" I asked, waiting on a reply.

He looked down at me sadly and started to cry.

As much as it hurt I sat up to hold my little brother.

He leaned into this hug like he's done every other.

"You okay Dean?" he asked tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Of course, my ass feels better than it has in weeks."

He smiled as he saw me grin from ear to ear.

And laughed when I said we could cook dinner on my rear!

He looked up and called me a Jerk

And you're a little bitch I said with a smirk.

**Epilogue:**

That happened over six months ago now.

I earned back Dad's trust though I do not know how.

Since then we have moved to at least 12 different times.

And I have endeavored to commit no more heinous crimes.

As of last week I am no longer grounded.

When dad told me ,I liked the way it had sounded.

He said will you and Sam go fetch us some lunch.

As he gave me my keys he gave my arm a punch.

I run to the car and get behind the wheel.

Oh I have missed the way this does feel.

"Oh baby" I said "I've really missed driving you."

"Dude," Sam yells, "that's gross are you about through?"

"Shut your cake hole and put in AC/DC Back in Black."

Meanwhile, at the motel, John started to pack.

When they got back to the room with the burgers and fries,

John was packed so they ate and then all said their goodbyes.

"You remember the rules and all that I said?"

"Yes sir." Was echoed by both boys as they shook their head.

"Repeat them to me so I know you understand…

Good Job boys! I'll be home Sunday if all goes as planned."

They said their goodbyes then John drove away.

Let's put on a movie is all Dean would say.

He hated to call his new girl named Jen.

To say he could not come and meet her at 10.

"My dad had to go out of town on a job.

He had to go and help my uncle Bob."

I wonder, maybe I can for a little while.

I think of her and then I start to smile.

Hello Dean, your brain here, do you think I'm full of cotton?

17 freaking licks with a strap or has your ass forgotten?

You would get 18 now! Is this really what you want to do?

"Sorry Jen, I want to but, I can't come to see you."

Sam heard me talking and thought I was going to leave.

Please Dean don't go he was begging and grabbed me by my sleeve.

"I don't want the strap so if you go I will have to call dad.

And If I do he will come after you and he'll be steaming mad!"

He took the phone and I heard him say "Dean isn't leaving this place."

He listened and then he said "Okay, we'll see you at ten at the club by the base."

"What the hell Sam why did you lie and tell her we would come?

Dad will kill us you know that then beat us until we're numb!"

"We are going to meet her and that is final at that little bar and grill.

Dean, you should have told me that her little sister's name is Jill."


End file.
